1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to furniture, and more specifically to convertible furniture that is adaptable for use as a bed, a bench, or a chaise.
2. Description of the Related Art
Furniture that is convertible between a bed position and a couch position is known in the art. The conventional sofa bed allows users to maximize the use of a limited living space, such as a studio or small apartment, by reducing the space dedicated for furniture. Instead of requiring a space in the apartment dedicated solely for the user's bed and another space in the apartment dedicated solely for the user's couch or sofa, the sofa bed allows the user to eliminate one of the aforementioned dedicated furniture spaces, thereby providing the user with increased living space.
Nevertheless, such versatility is usually achieved only by providing a heavy-duty frame that sometimes requires arduous effort to effect the conversion, and has considerable weight, making the sofa bed difficult to move or transport. Further, it would be desirable to provide convertible furniture that has greater versatility to replace additional articles of furniture that would otherwise occupy living space. Thus, convertible furniture solving the aforementioned problems is desired.